Melody and Harmony
by Celestial Prime
Summary: I suck at summaries... so the story is WAY better than this. So I just have to say that this is a story about love, Hurt and Comfort, with many twists and turns...so PLZ READ! oh yeah this story is rated T ... so U HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: **_**Hello everyone! I am going to try and write a Transformers Beast hunters fan fiction! YAY!... I doubt that I am going to success though... lol :D well I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

It was a light morning in Jasper Navata. The Autobots are all sitting around bored half to death. Optimus was even looking bored. The kids weren't around right now because they are at school. Ratchet was working with his little toys trying to find something to fix or to make, Bulkhead was running around the basketball court with Bumblebee both looking tired of shooting hoops, but not wanting to admit it. Arcee was just sitting down watching the game because there was really nothing else to do, and she didn't feel like moving.

**authors note now the perspective changes...**

Arcee pov

I was so tired and bored that I didn't wanna get up. I was watching bumblebee and bulkhead play basketball. I actually glad that Raf and Jack showed them this game because if they didn't they would be everywhere annoying everyone! Well at least sometimes. So I was just sitting there minding my own business when...

"ARCEE!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at my with wide eyes. I got up and walked to where Ratchet had called me. Ratchet was slaving away on his computer, and I walked up next to him.

"You yelled."

"Yes Arcee, I did. I have some very... interesting news for you."

"okay well is it goof news or bad news?":

"A little of both..."

"okay... well tell me the bad news first so the good news can cover for it..."

"Okay if you say so."

I listened closely waiting for Ratchet to say something. Right when I was going to say "go on", Ratchet opened his mouth and started to speak.

"Arcee you are very sick. That is the best way I could put it." Ratchet said with a VERY strait face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you could die any second from now!" I looked at him with shock.

"How! I feel fine. What do I have that is so bad?"

"It is a type of illness that can happen when you would least suspect it. There is no name for this illness... I have no idea why."

"Okay well that was the bad news... I hope the good news is good enough to cover the bad news."

"Okay the good news is that I think I have found cure, but I don't think you are going to like it."

"okay that was like half good news."

"I am sorry Arcee, but the "cure" is rather risky."

"Okay well what is it? I would like to hear it before I die."

"Well there is actually another bot in this base that has the same thing. When I was doing some "research" on this I think I might have found a way to save the both of you. This happens mainly to young bots for some reason. "

"Um Ratchet I think I know were this is going..."

"Let me finish before you start making assumptions."

"Fine continue..."

"As I was saying the other bot with this is Bumblebee.I know it is hard to believe, but I have already talked to him. He has a better chance of living through this. I already told him what he should do. Now Bumblebee has some deep feelings for you. And I know for a fact that you like him to."

"Ratchet I am going to stop you there. Like I said I know where this is going and I am not liking it. Okay maybe I have feelings for Bumblebee, but I am not going to do ANY interfacing. With ANYONE! I am just not ready for it... "

"Arcee... you may not feel ready, but you are... this is not something that I would normally say or do, but I really care about you. Not in the love way, but more of a brotherly way. I also think that since you are basically one of my patents I have a right to say that I think your ready. So I think that tonight you go talk to Bumblebee, and I will send the others on missions so they don't deserter you. Optimus already knows about the illness, and he knows about the cure. But I am sending him out anyway."

"Um Ratchet what about you?"

"I have heard Bots in bed before, and I am not going to leave just you and Bumblebee in here. If something goes wrong I don't want to be somewhere else."

"Oh okay well that is fine but... you better not walk in on us!"

"I wont don't worry."

"Um Ratchet... I don't know what do you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do i tell Bee? What if he rejects? What if..."

"ARCEE!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down. He wont and if he does I will have to have a long talk with him. But I wont have to because I know he will say yes."

"But what do I say? How do i do this?"

"Just calm down. I may not know a lot about love, but I am sure you and bumblebee can handle this okay. Now why don't you get some rest, and when you wake up I will have the others out. Bumblebee should be in his room."

"Um Ratchet..."

"Yes Arcee?"

"I want to do it now."

Ratchet looks at me surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah at least I wont be thinking about it to much so..."

"Okay I will tell the others that there is a mission... wait a minuet!"

"What is it Ratchet!"

"There actually is a mission! Now I wont have to lie to anyone."

"Oh well that is good."

"BULKHEAD, SMOKESCREEN, OPTIMUS! There is a mission and I need you all to go and fix this problem."

As the three menches walked in they looked at me and then at Ratchet. I don't know why they looked at my but I didn't really mind. The only one that actually caught my attention was Optimus. He was looking at me the entire time. I wonder if he was thinking about what Bumblebee and were going to do. I had decided that I was going to not worry about it, and I walked right into my room. After I heard the others leave I got up and was about to walk out of my room to Bumblebee's. I opened the door and to my surprise Bumblebee was about to knock on my door.

**Bumblebee's POV**

I was a little worried about the hole illness thing. I have always loved Arcee, but hearing that she had the same thing, and that the only way to cure it was to interface. I thought she was going to kill Ratchet when he told her. What if he didn't tell her yet? I think he did. Well I was ready to tell her... I think. Well I was on my way to Arcee's Room when the others left. As I was walking to Arcee's room I saw Ratchet looking at me. He nodded his head and then smiled. I smiled back and turned to Arcee's door. I was about to knock, but just as I was about Arcee's door opened. I looked at her for a second and I smiled. I was just surprised. I was now peralised I didn't know what to do.

**Arcee's POV**

I just stood there. I really had no idea what to do, but I smiled. Bumblebee looked as worried as I was.

"Oh hello bumblebee."

"Oh Hello Arcee. Um may I please come in?"

"Um... Oh yeah sure please come in."

Bumblebee walked in, and I closed the door behind us. I turned to look at Bumblebee. When I did he was smiling at me and I smiled back.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

**Well that is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. It is a pretty long chapter in my opinion. There are going to be A LOT more chapters to come. YAY! so plz reveiw. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hello Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter... I have been having a... hard time with family and things so... anyway who is ready to read the new chapter! **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME MATURE CONTENT! IF YOU READ THIS... YOU READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

**Enjoy :D**

**Arcee's POV**

I didn't know what to say. I was so worried. I didn't know what Bumblebee was going to do, or what he was thinking. After we stared at each other for a while I walked over to my Berth and sat down. It wasn't long before Bee followed. I wasn't sure if he knew what I was planning or if he was going to make the first move... in fact I didn't even know if he was going to mention the hole illness thing. Bumblebee sat down next to me, then looked at his feet. I looked at his fave then down at my feet. It was a little occword because no one had said a word yet. After about two minuets Bumblebee looked up from he feet and looked right at me. I looked at him and was about to say something before Bumblebee spook.

"Arcee... I have to ask you something." Bumblebee didn't have the fake voice anymore. He had his real voice back, and I liked it much better than his fake one. But I knew what was going to happen because his voice was... shaky.

"Yes, Bumblebee."

"I um... well..." I cut Bee off because I didn't want him to get stressed out.

"Bee... don't worry I know. Ratchet already talked to me."

"He did? Oh well I guess you know what I am going to ask then don't you?"

"I do, but I don't really know what to do."

"Well, why don't I show you." Bumblebee leaned in and kisses my lips lightly. His eyes were closed, but mine weren't. I was surprised. I didn't think he would just go up and do it. Suddenly I was drawn in by the kiss. I leaned my head in and the kiss became deeper. soon Bumblebee pushed me down so my back was on the Berth. We were still deep in the kiss, and I just kept going with the flow. Bumblebee started un clipping my top armor. I was un clipping his top. Things were going to good right now. I didn't want to stop. We were having a great start. Then all of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. Bee and I looked up and stared at the door. Bumblebee was still on top of me when the door opened. It was only Ratchet, but he looked at us with wide optics.

"oh... um.. sorry to bother you, I just wanted to check on you two. You see I didn't hear anything for about 5 minuets, and I just thought something was going wrong... so i. Um I will leave you to." Ratchet closed the door, and the room was filled with silence. I looked at bee and he looked at me. He got up slowly, and sat at the end of my Berth. He was still facing me, but he looked sad.

"Bee what is wrong?"

"Arcee... what are your true feelings? What are the real reasons you are doing this?"

"I am doing it for you. I was you to get better. Everything I want to do revolves around you. You are my motivator."

"Thank you Arcee, but that wasn't the answer was looking for... well it was a little but I want to hear this right now and sweat and simple. Arcee? Do you have feelings for me?" I was thinking he was going to ask that, and I gave him my honest to Primus **( J.S.Y.K. Primus instead of God)** answer.

"Bumblebee. I do have feelings for you. In fact I have beep feelings for you. Bumblebee I love you."

It looked like he was going to start leaking lubricants. **(A.N. leaking lubricants is like crying) **I was about to as well.

"Um Arcee. I have always loved you. From the day we met, and still today." When I smiled I smiled big. I jumped up and raped him in a hug. He was the one surprised now. After two seconds of surprise. He raped his arms around me and hugged me back. After than Bee took my chin with delicate fingers and brings my face up to his. He kisses lightly again. Then things started to get a little more interesting again. Once again he pushes my on my back and is on top of me. I loved him kisses me. I loved the feeling of him being on top of me. Everything we were doing felt great. But what if the others found out? What would they think? Well I couldn't think about that now. I was having the time of my life.

_**To Be Continued... In the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Authors_**_** Note: Okay I am really super happy that I am writing this chapter. I have never really written this far... only because I have deleted my other stories... I didn't really think they were good. So I keep starting fresh. So I hope you like this one.**_

_**okay (Also i don't normally finish because no one reviews... o I know the summery is bad but people i am a story writer... not a summary person.) ANYWAY! back to the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Bumblebee POV

I was having the time on my life. I was so happy that Arcee and I were doing this. I never really thought of her as such a good Kisser. I know it sounds weird but you would have to try it to believe it. I never wanted to stop. Being on top of her was the best part. I feel like I was in control. (Not in a mean aggressive way), but I loved the feeling. She was the one whimpering unable to talk, under my "control". I was starting to think a little dirty. My cable was starting to hit the chamber that held it. I was ready to get started. I just hoped Arcee was, and before I was going to get... "started" I would have to ask if it was okay. We weren't sparkmates yet, and it required that two bots were sparkmates before they have a sparkling. I was still kissing her neck at this point. You know trying to get her aroused. I wanted this to get into her prosesers so that she tells me the honest answer. I sit up looking down at Arcee. She looked back up at me with optics filled with questions.

"Bumblebee... did I do something wrong?" I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"No Arcee you didnt do anything wrong. I just had something I wanted to say." I was still smiling until my smile vanished. I wanted to look serious."

"Um ok well then ask away." She was getting up at this point and looked at me with a smile. I was still trying to look serious, but who can with that adorable face looking at you. I ended up cracking a smile.

"Arcee. I want to know something, are you ready to turn things up a notch?

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean..." I took some deep breaths and continued. "Are you ready to interface." She looked at me with the widest eyes i have ever seen. I wasn't really sure what she was going to say.

"Bumblebee, I don't know if I am ready to interface. I mean well one half of me says i'm not ready, and the other says I'm ready go for it. I really want to, but what if I get pregnant? And we aren't even spark..." She looked at me without finishing her sentence. my guess is that she is thinking about something. She was still looking at me and I was starting to think she was going to drop dead.

"Arcee? Are you okay?" She shuck he head a little then started to talk.

"Do you mean that we become sparkmates?" She had a hint of hope in her eyes. I look down at my hands and then back at her. Now I'm getting nervous. I never thought that I would get nervous at this point.

"Yes Arcee." I get down on one knee. Although I was on both knees trying to get on one knee. (That went well) I ended up falling off the Berth.

"OH MY PRIMUS! Bumblebee are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay Arcee.' I got back on the berth, and took Arcee's hand.

"Arcee, Will you do me the honers, and make my the luckiest mech in the universe. Will you become my Sparkmate."

_**Too Be continued... in next chapter.**_

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! I know that this chapter is REALLY short... I just wanted to see how leaving you all at a cliff hanger would work. lol So I hope this will motivate you to read the next chapter. Thank you!

PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay PEOPLE! GET READY FOR CHAPTER 4! YAY lol well here you go!**

* * *

**(OH! Forgot to SAY! This chapter FOR SURE! is FULL of ... well inappropriate! U HAVE BEEN WARNED!) **

Arcee's POV

I didn't know what to say. I loved Bumblebee, and I would do anything to make him happy. I just didn't know if I was ready to make a commitment like this. It is as if I just had my "shoulder angel/devil" pop up out of no where. As the humans would say. Bumblebee was still looking at me with worried eyes.

"If you are not ready it is okay. I was just hoping..."

"Bumblebee..." I began. When I started to talk he looked up at me and looked a bit...worried.

"Bumblebee..." I said again. "I love you with all my spark, and I want what is best for us. My body may not feel ready, but I feel ready. So yes" I satred getting closer to Bee. "I will interface with you." We started kissing. Bumblebee pulled away and looked at me.

"You said that your body wasn't ready?"

"Yeah... whats wrong?"

"Your not ready so we shouldn't..."

"NO! Bumblebee I want to! I AM ready! I said my body didn't FEEL ready, but I AM ready, and even if Im not my body can get used to it." I was looking at him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Yes Bumblebee I would never be as ready as I am now."

He looked at me as if he was making sure that I really was ready. After a moment past he leaned in and gently kisses me on the lips. He was being really gentle, but I didn't want that, so I pushed my head in catching him by surprise. As I did this we leaned me down I the birth and started to un-clip my top armor. After my top armor was off Bumblebee started kissing down my neck. I moaned softly. H started biting the cords on my neck. If I could I would stay like this forever.

* * *

Bumblebee POV

I was worried. I didn't think Arcee was ready, I mean if she wanted it that was fine, but if something happens then its all my fault. I'm scared for her, and I am hoping that nothing bad will come out of this...

If you were me and you were in my shoes, what would you do? And... Do you know how that feels?

* * *

Authors note:

SORRY SORRY! I know this chapter is short, I just haven't done work on it in a long time, so I just wanted to get it done and ready for you all :D I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better :D

PLZ REVIEW!


	5. NOTE 1

_**I am going to take a break fro this story so that more people can comment... I am not going to continue until I get at least 10 comments... so yeah. Hope u guys get commenting fast :D TTYL :D **_


End file.
